The Lost Experience clues
: For theories related to the clues, see 'The Lost Experience clues/theories'' The Lost Experience is an alternate reality game (ARG) designed by the writers and producers of Lost to engage fans and expand the storyline. The game was co-developed by three TV companies, America's ABC, Australia's Seven Network and the United Kingdom's Channel 4. On 24 April, the networks announced that the game would begin in the first week of May. The first clue was released on different dates in different countries with the commonality of a phone number provided in a fake advertisement in episodes of Lost. The phone number directed the game player to the first website, and provided the password to solve the first of many clues. This article is a timeline of the various clues related to The Lost Experience based on the U.S. dates the clues were discovered. Each date on the calendar links to detailed information about the clues discovered on the corresponding date. The Clues '''Last New Clue: September 26, 2006 Click the month for a chronological list summarizing clues discovered in that month. Click the date for the corresponding clues in detail for that specific date (NB, not every date will have a corresponding clue). : Dates with clues will be shown in bold blue, rather than 'redlinked' (no article created yet). Mistaken for clues *There is a 12-pronged icon on persephone.thehansofoundation.org website which was confused as a clue. However, this is the default icon of the Plesk Control Panel Software used by the website itself and not a game clue - See http://persephone.thehansofoundation.org:443/ and http://www.swsoft.com/plesk/. *There is a user login box in the far lower right corner of the main screen of thehansofoundation.org (next to the RSS button) requesting a username; this appears to be related to website maintenance. External websites Used for clues * The Hanso Foundation ** Persephone 'hacked' Hanso site ** Hole 2 ** Hole 3 ** Hole 4 * Bad Twin * subLYMONal.com * letyourcompassguideyou.com * DJ Dan * Hanso Careers * Retrievers of Truth * Rachel Blake's Website * Rachel Blake's real blog * Hanso Exposed * The shipwreck site, detailing the history of the Black Rock * The Ship book page about the Black Rock * The official Apollo Candy website - Note this site is no longer affiliated with ABC or "Lost", and is now an adult website. * Where is Alvar? Used for clue breaking Miscellaeous *Online Converter for ROT5, ROT13, ROT18 and ROT47 *LOST TOOLS *ASCII translator *Binary translator *HTML entity decoder Integer Sequences * On-Line Encyclopedia of Integer Sequences (OEIS) * Transformations of Integer Sequences (TIS) * Index of named Integer Sequences Integer Factoring * Webmath factoring engine Base Conversion * WWW Interactive Multipurpose Server (WIMS) converter HTML protocol * Rex Swain's HTML Viewer * HTML Header Field Definitions Text manipulation * Translator, Binary-Character-Hex * Translator, Character-to-Barcode * Translator, Morse-to-Character * Shift Cipher (alphabetic ROTnn converter) **Explanation of Shift Ciphers (aka Atbash) * Andy's anagram solver * Sharky's Vignere Cipher Category:Resources Category:Lists *